I love the way you lie
thumb In dieser Geschichte geht es um Quinn und Puck . Sie spielt in der Zukunft. Ich erzähle die Geschichte aus Verschiedenen Sichten. Es ist meine erste Geschichte also ich hoffe sie gefällt euch :) Vorwort Es ist das Jahr 2017 , und die Geschichte spielt in Lima. Quinn und Puck sind wieder zusammen. 1.Kapitel: Der Traum 'Quinns Sicht' In dieser Nacht wurde ich wieder von einem Alptraum geplagt : Ich ging alleine durch eine Gasse und auf einmal kam ein kleines Mädchen auf mich zu gerannt. "Wer bist du ? " fragte ich sie. "Beth, erinnerst du dich an mich ?" "Natürlich erinnere ich mich! Aber was machst du hier alleine ohne Shelby ?" Ich wollte sie umarmen aber sie stieß mich von sich weg. "Ich will dir nur eins sagen , Ich verzeihe dir NIEMALS das du mich einfach abgeschoben hast ! schrie Beth und rannte die Gasse entlang. " Beth!!!! Beth !!!!! Warte! Es tut mir Leid!" Gekränkt und mit Tränen in den Augen brach ich auf der Straße zusammen. "Quinn? Quinn Schatz wach auf !" Ich spürte wie mich jemand am Arm rüttelte. Ich öffnete die Augen und sah Puck. "Du hast geweint und auf einmal angefangen zu schreien! " sagte er und nam mich in den Arm. Für einen Moment hatte ich den Traum vergessen aber dann kamen die Emotionen alle wieder hoch und ich brach in Tränen aus."Ich habe sie einfach abgeschoben und allein gelassen! Sie wird mir nie verzeihen was ich ihr angetan habe !!! " "Von wem sprichst du ?" fragte Puck verwirrt. "Von wem den schon ? Von BETH ! Du Idiot !!!!! " fuhr ich ihn an. " Ist ja schon gut!" Beleidigt drehte er sich um und nach 30 Sekunden fing er an zu schnarchen. An Schlafen konnte ich noch lange nicht denken erst gegen 4 Uhr morgens konnte ich wieder einschlafen. 2.Kapitel: Die Entdeckung Erzähler Sicht Als Quinn gegen 9 Uhr aufwachte war Puck schon auf der Arbeit. Sie ging duschen , zog sich eine Jogginghose und einen kuschligen Pullover an und frühstückte. Auf dem Herd lag Pucks Handy. " Was sucht das denn hier ?", fragte sich Quinn. Sie nahm es in die Hand und sah eine geöffnete SMS : Hey Baby , treffen wir und heute Mittag um 15 Uhr ? Wenn deine Tussi nicht zu Hause ist komm ich vorbei und dann können wir weiter machen wo wir angefangen haben am Dienstag ;) . Bussi , Tina "Oh nein !!! Er betrügt mich ! Und zwar mit Tina ! Ich kann es nicht begreifen !" Quinn wusste nicht weiter und heulte sich bei Santana am Telefon aus. " Du musst ihm in den Arsch tretten Süße!" meinten Britanny und Santana die sofort vorbeigekommen waren um ihrer Freundin beizustehen," Aber was ist wenn es nur ein Missverständniss ist?" fragte die aufgebrachte Quinn. "Du und ich sagen wir gehen shoppen und kommen dann wieder her wenn es 15 Uhr ist und dann siehst du ob dein Lover dich betrügt oder nicht." schlug Santana vor. " In Ordnung, so machen wir es !" Britanny fuhr zu ihrer Arbeitstelle und Santana und Quinn warteten auf Pucks rückkehr. Als Puck in die Wohnung kam ging er auf Santana zu und umarmte sie.Dann ging er auf Quinn zu und gab ihr einen Kuss. " Ehm , Schatz du musst noch einkaufen gehen ." " Ja ich weiß, Santana und ich gehen gleich shoppen und danach gehe ich einkaufen." sagte Quinn. " Wir werden nicht vor 17 Uhr zurück sein." Sie verabschiedeten sich und gingen ins Starbucks einen Kaffee trinken. Gegen 15:20 Uhr fuhren sie zurück zu Quinns Haus. Durch den Garten gingen sie an das Schlafzimmer Fenster und was sie da sahen hat ihnen die Sprache verschlagen. Santana hat sich als erste wieder eingekriegt. " OH MEIN GO.." und weiter kam sie nicht denn Quinn hat ihr ihre Hand vor den Mund gedrückt und hat sie runtergezogen. " Psst !" zischte Quinn. Die beiden zogen sich zurück ins Café gegenüber. " Ich kann es kaum glauben das Puck zu sowas fähig ist !" sagte Quinn. Der Schock stand den beiden ins Gesicht geschrieben. Denn als sie in das Fenster sahen sahen sie folgendes.... 3.Kapitel : Die Ende 'Pucks Sicht ' Nachdem ich fertig war schaffte ich Tina aus dem Haus. "Du hast gesagt du willst mir nicht wehtun Puckerman!" schrie sie mich an. " Verschwinde ! Verschwinde für IMMER !!!!" brüllte ich. Dann ging ich zurück ins Haus und räumte auf. Ich dachte nach: "Wenn Quinn mir das nächste mal so blöd kommt dann wird ihr das gleiche wiederfahren wie Tina!" Auf einmal hörte ich die Haustür zu knallen. Quinn stürzte ins Wohnzimmer. "Was hast du gemacht während ich mit Santana weg war?" fauchte sie mich an. "Ich hab aufgeräumt und geschlafen" sagte ich. "Na gut, aber die Frage lautet dann woll eher MIT WEM GESCHLAFEN ?!?!" "Was soll das Quinn ?! Hast du etwa in meinem Handy geschnüffelt ?!?!?!? " "Ja hab ich weil die SMS von Tina geöffnet war !" Ich ging auf sie zu und schlug ihr ins Gesicht. Quinn fiel in Ohnmacht. "Du hast es so gewollt Quinn , du hast es so gewollt!" flüsterte ich und legte sie auf das Bett. Ich ging zurück ins Wohnzimmer und staubsaugt. 'Quinns Sicht' Als ich wieder zu mir kam war es schon dunkel. Aber Puck lag nicht neben mir. Ich hörte Geräusche aus dem Wohnzimmer. "Vermutlich schaut er Football " dachte ich. Mein Gesicht schmerzte sehr. Ich wusste nicht was ich tun sollte aber dann entdeckte ich mein Handy auf dem Schuhschrank. Ich nahm es und ging ins Bad. "2 Verpasste Anrufe von Santana und eine Nachricht von ... TINA ?!" Ich habe mich verschluckt vor Schreck. Als erstes rief ich Santana an. " Hi Quinn was gibts neues ?" " Er hat mich geschlagen" " WAS?! Ich komme sofort und mache in fertig so wie ich es in Lima Heights gelernt habe !!! " " Nein San komm nicht er hat mich so geschlagen das ich in Ohnmacht gefallen bin aber kannst du ins Café in 15 Minuten kommen?" " Ja natürlich ! Kann Britt mit kommen ?" " Ja Klar , Bis gleich." Und das Gespräch war beendet. Ich nahm meine Handtasche und nahm das Pfefferspray aus dem Schrank. Dann ging ich ins Wohnzimmer."Quinn .." flüsterte er düster. "Quinn...." ertönte es wieder. Er kam auf mich zu aber er sah wütend aus. " Komm noch einen Schritt näher und du wirst es bereuen" sagte ich entschlossen. " Versucht du mir zu drohen ? " er lachte auf. Als er näher kam ballte er schon seine Faust. Ich sprühte ihm das Pfefferspray in die Augen. " AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" schrie er. Ich schnappte mir die Haustürschlüssel und rannte zum Café."Quinn ! Oh mein Gott! Der hat dich ja übel zugerichtet." sagte die geschockte Brittany. Wir tranken Kaffee und ich las Tinas Nachricht laut vor: " Quinn verlass Puck er wird dir wehtun. Mich hat er auch schon fast zu Tode geprügelt.Du musst weg so schnell es geht. Er hat eine WAFFE ich hab sie gesehen." Santana , Brittany und ich gingen zu meinem Haus. Als wir es betraten war es stockdunkel. "Quinn du wirst bereuen was du getan hast!" Ich hörte einen lauten Knall und Brittany sank in sich zusammen. Er hatte sie angeschossen. " Oh verdammt es war die Falsche!" schrie er. Ich schaltete das Licht an und sah wie Santana auf ihn zu sprintete. "Das hättest du lieber nicht getan" kreischte sie und stoß ihm ihren High Heel in den Arm. Er schleuderte Santana gegen den Glastisch der daraufhin zerbrach. Seine Pistole fiel auf den Boden. "Es ist Zeit es zu beenden Puck" sagte ich und nahm mir die Waffe. "Nein Quinn tue es nicht !" brüllte er. "Zu spät..." Ich zielte auf Pucks Herz und drückte ab.... Kategorie:12+ Kategorie:Fangeschichte, Serie, Glee Kategorie:Romanze